In recent years, portable computing devices such as laptops, PDAs, media players, cellular phones, etc., have become small, light and powerful. One factor contributing to this reduction in size can be attributed to the manufacturer's ability to fabricate various components of these devices in smaller and smaller sizes while in most cases increasing the power and or operating speed of such components. Unfortunately, the trend of smaller, lighter and powerful presents a continuing design challenge in the design of some components of the portable computing devices.
Conventional assembly techniques teach placing the operational components within the enclosure sections at a time after which they are electrically connected. However, even though the individual component can be pre-tested prior to assembly, there is no way to pre-test the assembled components. The only testing that can occur takes place either during the assembly process or immediately after the assembly process is complete. If there is a fault discovered, or the device fails to meet outgoing functional quality requirements, the entire device is either scrapped or dis-assembled in order to find and correct the defective component thereby greatly reducing efficiency and increasing costs.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved component density and associated assembly techniques that reduce cost and improve outgoing quality. In addition, there is a need for improvements in the manner in which small, handheld devices are assembled. For example, improvements that enable structures to be quickly and easily installed within the enclosure, and that help position and support the structures in the enclosure. It is also desirable to minimizing the Z height of the assembled components in order to reduce the overall thickness of the portable computing device and thereby improve the overall aesthetic look and feel of the product.